Forever And Always
by TashaTBHx
Summary: September 11th, 2001. The day that changed Ally's and Tyler's life forever. Will he make it out in time? What will happen?


**I was about 6 when this happened, and I live in the UK, so any details in here are purely research and memories and knowledge from xNimC.  
I'm truly sorry if I've offended anyone by writing this.**

**I do not own anything.**** Justsayin' **

**However, I do own the words, so steal them, I steal your soul. Simples.**

**Thank you pinkaquaclouds (my RM master) and xNimC (my NY master) for helping me write this, and kicking my ass when I slacked a little. And for putting up with my endless questions. This would still be just an idea buzzing around my head if not for you two. You're amazing and I love you both dearly. 3 **

**Thank you **_**again**_** to xNimC for beta-ing and making my British-ness American.**

**And, Ste, my best friend, thank you for being the ultimate genius, even though you don't read fanfictions nor have you seen RM. 3 **

**My heart goes out to those who were affected by this tragic event.**

**Forever And Always**

**Tyler.**

September, 11th, 2001.

This day changed my life forever, and I didn't even know it. I looked out of the window of my dad's office over Manhattan.

It was a beautiful day. The sun shined over the Hudson River, making it shimmer and sparkle as sailboats and ferries glided over the water, creating waves as they passed. In the streets below there were hundreds of people going about their daily routine, yellow taxis flying down the streets, and food carts littering the sidewalks.

I felt like I could see to the ends of the earth and back.

I looked towards the cloudless sky, the color of Ally's eyes, and I was lost in the moment. I was excited to cycle back home and take her in my arms. And let's face it; the French toast she was making right about now would be amazing. And then we'd spend each night together. One day, I would get down on my knee – maybe on New Year's Eve at Times Square? – and ask her to be mine, forever, and we would have as many kids as she wanted, grow old together, and watch our grandchildren play in our back yard. Maybe we would get our own place away from the rush of the city, somewhere quieter, somewhere with a garden, so we could get a dog and Caroline could run around.

But all such hopes and dreams were lost when I saw something large heading from the south.

An airplane. An airplane that was way too low. An airplane that was heading straight towards us.

It was going to hit the north tower. I could feel it. Maybe I was wrong, maybe it'd miss us, maybe the pilots would correct their altitude and fly a lot higher.

But I wasn't taking any chances.

I hurried over to Janine's desk and spoke to her in a calm, yet panicked voice.

"Janine, we have to run, okay? Take off your shoes; you'll be a lot faster without them. Please, don't ask questions and don't panic. Just trust me. And hurry."

She quickly did as I said, but I could see the fear and confusion in her eyes.

Within a few short seconds we were speeding towards the emergency exit. We were on the 89th floor, but I didn't give two shits. I'd do anything to be in Ally's arms again. I was determined to make my dream come true.

"Janine, I need you to keep running, I'm going to try and warn as many people as possible."

"Tyler! Don't be fucking ridiculous, your dad would kill me if I survived but you didn't. Please; for Michael, ju-"

Janine was cut off as the stairway shuddered. I pulled her closer to the wall as debris fell down around us. There was everything; metal, paper, desks, chairs, suitcases, and a man screaming as he fell to his demise.

I looked at Janine's horror stricken face and started running again, skipping a step here and there.

The heat from the fire above was bewildering, burning embers fluttering around the mass of people trying to escape down the stairwell.

Screams, crashes, and cries were a constant noise around me. It was chaos.

I was on auto-pilot as I jumped down each step. It took me a while to realize I'd run way ahead of Janine, but before I knew it, it was too late. She'd probably taken an elevator down. I didn't have the patience to wait for one, and they'd probably be shut down anyways. But I couldn't get back up there; too many people were pushing their way down. So I kept running. I was exhausted, and I wasn't even half way down. But I would keep running. I would stop for nothing.

Just when I thought I'd escape, I tripped over something, and fell, hitting my head hard on something.

_Ally, I love you, _was my last thought as my awareness faded away.

I would never see her again.

**Ally**

September, 11th, 2001

"Holy fuck!" I heard Aidan exclaim.

I turned to giggle at him, but the giggle got stuck in my throat when I saw the look of pure horror on his face.

He choked out "Tyler" before he sprinted to the door and threw it open, running up towards the roof.

I felt my heart rip in two as I followed, almost as fast as him. I almost sprinted right into him as he suddenly stopped.

I followed his gaze to see the most tragic sight ever.

The north tower of the World Trade Centre had black smoke billowing from the top.

Tyler was in that tower.

Tears overpowered me and flooded down my face.

My boyfriend, my best friend, my world, my _everything,_ was in that building.

How was I going to live without him?

As we stood there, the south tower suddenly exploded as something flew into it.

It couldn't've been a plane…

What were the odds that both towers would be on fire right now, due to one thing or another?

This was on purpose.

I felt the concrete under my knees as paper and ash fluttered around me. Heart wrenching sobs ripped from my chest.

I was vaguely aware of Aidan hauling me to my feet and dragging me back indoors.

When we were back in the apartment I went straight to Tyler's room and dug out his favorite hoodie. It still smelled like him. I put it on and sank down onto his bed.

Memories of the previous night flooded my mind as I smelled the sheets that were coated in his amazing fragrance.

Aidan came in at about 10:30 to hold me as he told me that both towers had collapsed. It felt like my world had as well.

What was I going to do without Tyler?

I pushed myself away from Aidan and Tyler's bed.

"I'm sorry, Aidan, I really am. But it's too hard to be here right now. I'll see you soon," I said.

I kissed him on the cheek and left for my dad's house.

My mind shut down, and the next thing I knew I was sitting at my dad's dining room table and he'd just come through the door.

I looked at his face and for the third time that day my world came tumbling down. I'd never seen such a devastated look on his face.

He was covered head to toe in ash and dirt. I jumped up out of my seat and threw myself into his arms.

We stood there in each other's embrace, crying for those who lost their lives. Mostly _him._

Since it'd dawned on me that he was gone, I couldn't bear to think of him. It hurt to even think his name.

December, 31st, 2001

Could it possibly be 4 months and 20 days since my world had been taken from me?

I walked around Times Square, momentarily confused by the party atmosphere, and then I realized the date with a rush of sadness. Tyler would never see 2002.

I was getting better at thinking of him without dying inside over and over again.

Everywhere I looked there were bright neon signs welcoming the New Year, but there was still some remembrance to the men and women who lost their lives on 9/11.

I drifted off towards the direction of all the candles, flags, and pictures. I pulled out my wallet from my purse, and placed the picture of Tyler I carried around with me with all the others.

Tears slid silently down my cheeks as I looked towards the heavens.

_I love you. I miss you, _I thought to Tyler.

I wiped the tears away, as I prepared to join the party.

I turned my back on Tyler's picture and came face to face with something so much better.

My eyes roamed over the copper sex-hair, the mesmerising blue gray eyes, and the chiseled jaw with the 5 o'clock shadow.

Did I die recently without knowing?

**Tyler**

December, 31st, 2001.

I had no idea why I was here, at Times Square. I didn't know much. The doctors told me I had amnesia from some terrorist attack on the World Trade Centre. I felt like I was a few months old, not 22 years old.

But I felt like there was some reason I was here, but I didn't know what that reason was.

Earlier that day I had gone to a jewelery store to buy a ring. That confused me. I could feel the black satin box in my pants pocket.

Everyone around me was celebrating the coming New Year, but my eyes were focused on the quiet section of Time Square. There were flags, candles, flowers, pictures and other memorabilia from 9/11. I wandered over there to see if I could recognize someone.

As I got closer, my eyes focused in on a blond head looking towards the stars.

A thousands memories hit me like a ton of bricks as I gazed at the curls of the shoulder length hair.

"_I love you," I told her._

"_Mmm. I love you, too," she mumbled sleepily._

_I chuckled as I stood up and left the room._

"_Hey," Ally called back to me. "French toast or pancakes?"_

"_It doesn't matter," I said._

"_French toast," my roommate, Aidan, slurred._

Ally. I was in love with a girl called Ally.

The blonde girl turned around and I was shocked to realize that it was her.

"T-Tyler? Is that really you? Am I dreaming? Or… dead?"

"It's really me, baby. I'm so, so, _so_, sorry. I didn't manage to get out… conscious. I was hit in the head with something, and I got amnesia. If I remembered you, I would've told you." I hurried through the sentences, some of the words losing meaning.

She threw her arms around me, and I could feel her shaking from her tears.

"I can't believe you're alive. You're here. Tyler, I'm in love with you. I couldn't bear living without you. It was so horrible. I love you," she said, as she kissed every part of my face, finally kissing my lips.

It felt normal to kiss her. It felt like I'd finally found what my heart was missing.

I suddenly remember one of my last thoughts. _One day, I would get down on my knee – maybe on New Year's Eve at Times Square? – and ask her to be mine, forever._

"Ally," I said as I pulled away from her. "I'm so sorry I left you. I will never put you through that ever again, I promise." I knelt down and retrieved the box from my pocket. I opened it, and held it up to her. "Will you be mine? Forever and always?"

Her eyes watered, and tears trickled down her full cheeks.

"Yes!" She screamed and threw herself at me.

Fireworks went off in my heart and head. And around us. I hadn't noticed until she kissed me that the New Year had arrived.

It was 2002, and the start of the rest of my life. With the girl who was mine.


End file.
